


finding cas

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt on tumblr. this takes place after the latest season's season final so slight spoilers i guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding cas

It had taken months for castiel and the Winchester's to be reunited after the angels had fallen. Dean had been so relived when he and sam found castiel once again wandering along the side of a country road. Dean had almost destroyed his baby the way he hit the brakes so quickly, the road would probably have the impalas' tire marks for years. After the car had slammed to a halt dean and cas had just stared at one another untill suddenly cas collapsed and dean flew from the car.

The nearest motel turned out to be just a few miles away and dean was greatful they could get the comatose cas into a bed soon. Sam had offered to carry castiel inside the room they were given but dean had just shook his head and picked cas up as if the man was as light as a small kitten. Sam had watched the touching scene with a mix of emotions stirring in his belly. Sam felt relived they had found their friend but at the same time he found he couldn't help but worry, what if cas was ill or worse what if cas couldn't handle being human and just gave up?

Sam pushed his worries aside and helped dean tuck cas into bed and then offered to drive to the nearest diner to pick up some food for all of them. Dean immediately starting listing off foods he knew castile loved, emphasising several times that Sammy had to find somewhere that severed cheese burgers since they were cas's favorite. Sam promised to get both burgers and pie and left with the intention of returning as quickly as possible. castiel woke no more than twenty minutes after sam had left, he had blinked awake slowly and nearly shoot out of his skin when his eyes landed on Dean.

" it's ok cas, I'm here, i got ya buddy your safe." Dean cooed into the angels hair as he pulled the former angel into a tight hug. castiel wrapped his arms around Dean as well and buried his head in deans coaller. Dean began to grow more worried as cas continued to sob into his jacket but smiled temidly as castiel slowly sniffed and looked up at the hunter. " hey." dean whispered, scared to many words would set the other man off again.

" i.. i thought i had lost you. i thought i'd never find you." cas whispered out between clenched teeth, " i thought i'd die before we saw each other again and i couldn't bear that thought." . Dean felt his throat clogging with tears at the other man's words but choked it down knowing it was more important to comfort castile at the moment. " sshhh cas, i got ya, I'm here and neither of us is going to die for as long as sam and i can help it." dean said with a big grin at his distraught friend. Cas looked as if he wanted to say more but instead nodded and curled closer to dean.

The two of them stayed that way for a few moments before cas being to speak with even words, " Dean, i need to tell you something and i need you to know i don't expect anything of you because of what i am about to say but..". Cas's words were cut off as dean held a finger to those slightly chapped lips, " i know cas. i get it. and i love you too." . Then before cas could even gasp in shock Dean's lips were on his, it was everything cas had dreamed of recently but as soon as it had started it ended. Cas was about to ask why dean had pulled away when he noticed the blush across the hunters face. He turned towards the door to their room only to see sam, mouth open wide in shock, fast food he had picked up littered around his feet from where he had dropped it.


End file.
